Current methods for performing yard work and landscaping can be back breaking and laborious. A person can spend hours raking and shoveling foliage and waste into numerous piles, only to have to bend again to move the individual piles of leaves into a bag or disposal container which is prone to ripping or breaking, and which is not easily maneuvered. Further, the bag is made increasingly heavy with every additional piece of foliage and waste. The person often then moves from pile to pile, laboriously pulling the weighty bag behind him.
When landscaping over rough or uneven terrain, the person is often completely unable to bring the bag towards the foliage and waste. As a result, the person must then employ a separate piece of equipment, such as a leaf blower, to move the foliage and waste towards a bagging or disposal area. Leaf blowers, however, are often very expensive and not easily maneuvered by many users. Additionally, people often encounter similar laboring conditions when trying to convey heavy bags of yard materials, such as mulch, fertilizer, and stones, towards a certain location for its use.
A range of foliage and waste-containing devices have been developed to best streamline the storage, transferral, and combustion of such foliage and waste. Many of these devices, however, often include an array of parts and panels which must be assembled each time before the device is engaged. Once assembled, however, they often provide inadequately sized openings which prohibit a user from effortlessly and seamlessly transferring the foliage thereto. Yet another device includes separate wheels upon which the device rides when it is moved. These wheels, however, are often not equipped to ride over variable terrains.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.